


Book nerd

by Diemore



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist! Keith, Bad English, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Musician! Shiro, Musicians, Nerd! AU, Yaoi, book nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemore/pseuds/Diemore
Summary: When Shiro gets a different opinion on a book he was reading, he started getting curious on guy that dissed his favorite book





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hall on the detection of the library was a tall lone figure. 

He had black hair with a fluff of white hair at the front. His scar running smoothly along the like of his face like it was meant to be placed there. His figure was incredible fit with his muscles bulging out got to far 

He had a few books in his hand that he borrowed from the library waiting to be returned. 

The books in his hand were mostly the genre of sci-fi. He always found it very astounding to read those type of stories, as the subject of the stories are often the not placed in the future and has far more technology the the present of stories.

He always wanted to go to space and be an astronaut or something, but he decided against that 

He's aiming to be a guitar music instructor, wether he be allowed, he doesn't know yet.

He's been playing the guitar for almost all his life now, it was like his wife to him. He was never seen without it hanging on his shoulder. 

When he came the familiar something he already started to feel more peace ful then he originally already was.

He immediately started heading towards the detection of the head desk to return his borrowered books.

After that he walked to one of the many bookcases that there were and started his long awaited search for his desired book.

Shelves by shelves he passed as he couldn't find the book that he wanted at all, he started think of possibilities that might occur to the situation he's having. 

Maybe it was already borrowed out to another student or maybe the book wasn't even delivered to the school yet. He may have even passed it without noticing.

Running with the last thought he began going back to his footstaps to try and re find it.

Not paying attention to where he was heading he bumped into another hard figure. It wasn't hard enough to knock him over, he couldn't say the same for the other person though.

"Hey! Watch it!" The person shouted at him as if it was only his fault "Don't you have eyes in your head to see where you're going?"

"Ah, I'm sorry." He apologized to the guy ignoring the urge to snide back. "Here, let me help you up." He calmed said as he placed his hand infront of the stranger in order to help him up. 

"Whatever.." he stay as he accepted the offer of justice. "What were you even doing walking so aimlessly?"

"I was searching for a certain book called The hunger games," He started "Have you seen it somewhere?"

'Hmm, of a matter of fact I have", The male smirked " you talking about this book?", he asked as he pulled the book out if his bag.

"I don't know why you'd wanna read this, it total shit"

"I don't get the hype for this awful book, it was atrocious as fuck to read it.", he angerly complained about it.

"Here, take it," he said to him a as he passed it on

Shiro, who was looking forward to reading the book was a bit disappointed in the review the guy gave, but accepted the book nevertheless 

"See ya," said the male as he started to leave 

"W-wait," Shiro called after him unconsciously "what's your name?"

The guy was staring blankly at him for a while as if debating on wether he should tell him or not

"Keith" he said after a while 

"Keith Kogane, and you are?"

Shiro wanted to laugh at him as he sounded a bit inpatient on receiving a name back

"My name is Shiro takashi," he chuckled out a bit offering a hand as greeting "Nice to meet you"

"Heh, like wise" Keith said as he ignored the hand and once again began walking towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro shortly left after that to his dorm for some homework.

He didn't feel like doing it to be honest but he didn't really had a choice. People always thought of him as some sort of genius but truth be told, even he sometimes struggles with his work.

He was currently working on his English homework, his toughest subjet. he wouldn't say he's terrible in that subjet but he's not the best in it either.

As much as he craved to play his guitar instead, he had to finish this job first.

Shiro being himself desides that he might as well grab his late night coffee and stay up the night to finish this business.

 

  
After a spending almost a whole night on his work he desired that he might as wrll read thw. Bool that Keith describes as 'atrocious as fuck'

....

..

..Keith was absolutely right  
The book was friggen horrible

Seven pages in and he's not amused by the main character at all

The main character was completely bland and he didn't understand why everyone liked him so much. He couldn't even name one possitive triad about the guy

When he glaced at his aclock sitting next to his bed it said 4:30 am.

he jumped at it since he didn't expect it to be this late. He really needed to go to bed right now..

Dreamland he didn't enter since he only slept for a few hours, three at best, he was totally exhausted when he stood up. He didn't bothered eating breakfast as he wanted to get out of his room heas soon as possible.

He didn't feel like doing anything at this point as he was simple put, dead beat exhausted. Maybe he could take a nap during one of the classes. He wouldn't bet on it though..

When he arrived at his classroom he was happy to see that his friends already were there.

Allura while they didn't know eachother that long she was one of his closest friends ever. She was simply beautiful to be honest

Her beautiful dark skin completely contrasted against her dyed white hair, everyone at some point told her to not dye it but her stubbornness wouldn't listen. In the end it was that which lead her to look lile one of the best females in the whole campus.

She of course was closely followed by Coran, he had no idea what to think of him. He had his moments but sometimes he's a bit uuh.. annoying as to put it nicely.

The guy had a giant mustache at the age of 20 for God's sake, he never seen anything so big and hideous on someone's face before, but he was to much of a nice guy to say it like that in his face..

When he entered to room fully he was suddenly tackled by a smaller but heavy person

He soon discovered it to be his best friend Matt.

"What's up with you man?" He wondered "you look like total shit!"

"I feel like shit" I sighed  
"I just want to find to biggest bed and sofly die in it..

"How does one die sofly?" Allura wondered

"I really don't know" responded cause how am I suppose to know

People often say weird thing when they don't have their mind together

"Quiet down" the tracher barked as he strolled in the class with his stuff

"Today we are going to learn about sign language for today! Pick up your pencils and write along with me!"

When the school bell ring everyone almost immediately raced out of the classroom to get to the cantine.

He wanted to do the same but the had little to no energy left for that. When he walked into the cafeteria he saw the same guy from before,

Keith was his name if he remembered correctly..

He was sitting alone on a table in the corner but he didn't seem to mind that he was at his lonesome

He thought about going up to him but decided against it since the guy most likely wanted to be left alone. Respecting his assumed privacy he he went to go to the table where his friends sat at.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so I'm a newby writer and I never wrote a fanfic before lol
> 
> Please tell me if you find any grammar mistakes! 
> 
> Kudos and comments highly appropriated


End file.
